my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maheki Tokisaku
Maheki Tokisaku (時割く間壁, Tokisaku Maheki) is a second year U.A. Highschool student. Born with an unique Emitter-type Quirk, Maheki's lack of understanding and control over this power led to him being ostracized from both his social circle and relatives. Due to Maheki initially lacking any inherent wish to become a hero, he was looked down upon by his father Jūhei Tokisaku; a former pro hero, due to him seemingly not inheriting his or Aida's Quirk. Though, upon Maheki revealing his Quirk, while somewhat impressed, given Maheki's lack of control and anxiety, Jūhei would force his child to get enrolled into U.A. High for months to come against Maheki's will. However, the death of his mother at the hands of Kurenai gave Maheki a purpose in the academy: to become stronger, bring his mother's killer to justice and prove his worth to both himself and the world. In his first year, Maheki received the name Crescent Moon Hero: Rift (えんげつのヒーロー:われめ, Engetsu no Hīrō : Wareme). He is currently in his second year for his Hero Course. At some point, he also became the protégé of the former Tempo Devil. Appearance Personality History Quirk and Abilities Spatio-temporal Exodus (四次元宇宙移動, Shijigen-uchū Idō): Spatio-temporal Exodus is an emitter Quirk unique to Maheki Tokisaku to create distortions within the space-time continuum. These distortions can be applied in different ways but can only be brought about by Maheki either through his limbs or eyes. Compared to the "power of a God", Spatio-temporal Exodus is the perfect unison between the original quirks of the Tokisaku and Akifugu family; that were associated with 'teleportation' and 'time-shelter' respectively. One of the primary and passive effects of his Quirk is to put Maheki in a state of space-time seal, which means Maheki exists both in a specific time and space whilst also having a presence that exists outside of time and space. As such, space or time manipulation based Quirks (or both in combination) cannot directly affect him. Even if the timeline were to shift and change due to tampering or time-travel, Maheki would be able to remember the events of the original timeline that he existed in and would keep his powers: since even his conception is protected by this space-time seal, there is no realistic way through time manipulation to get rid of him or his Quirk. While it is not exactly understood how this seal works, it is explained by his father, Jūhei, in the throwaway line, "while his physicality is limited by the constraints of the four dimensions, it is his presence that is truly fifth-dimensional". It is also to be noted that Maheki has access to a separate dimension, that was, in fact, created due to Maheki simply activating his Quirk for the first time. Maheki has a form of dimensional awareness when it comes to his dimension, that is to say, that his psychic-link with his personal dimension grants him the ability to sense activity inside his dimension. Maheki is also completed protected by his space-time seal inside his own dimension and if Maheki were to drag a fight inside his dimension and his opponent(s) had a quirk that lets them manipulate space around them, it would be essentially rendered useless. This "lordship" over his own dimension, also prevents others from cutting off his ties to his dimension by the use of their own Quirk. However, these protective powers are simply a result of Maheki possessing his unique Quirk and are not his true powers, despite being impressive. As mentioned before, Maheki's true power lies in his ability to bend the space-time continuum to forcibly open a rift by tearing open the fabrics of space and time. These rifts have immense suction power due to the concentrated energy rift possessing the ability to engulf anything that fails to exceed the escape velocity of 16.216 km/s is 1.44 times greater than escape velocity required to escape Earth's gravity completely and as a result draws the target(s) inwards and warps them to Maheki's dimension, by the virtue of space-time distortion. These warps are generally great for long-ranged attacks as they can be projected as far as the eye can see or about 6 kilometers; due to the curvature of the planet. Any object or incoming attack can be sucked in and warped away almost instantly as long as it's in Maheki's line of sight; though, larger objects take longer time to be 'absorbed' into his dimension. Tokisaku's energy levels also play a key role in determining the speed and size of his warps, as there is a drastic decrease in the speed and size of his distortions with decrease in his own energy levels. At his best, Maheki has been seen creating a distortion that is thrice as large as him and needed an escape velocity of 16.464 km/s to escape, while when drained Maheki could only create a tennis ball sized warp that required an escape velocity of 0.099 km/s to avoid. When affected by these warps by being captured in their powerful suction: the object or being that is being drawn in, is almost instantaneously covered by a space-time force-field or a barrier that negates the effect of any other space or time-based Quirk that might potentially cause dissension. This means that the warping process cannot be interrupted by the use of any other space-time based Quirk and can only be stopped by affecting Maheki directly, that is, by either breaking his concentration or harming him. As mentioned before, Maheki can project these concentrated space-time continuum bending energies from either his limbs or his eyes directly, however, as noted by Maheki himself repeated usage can cause either muscle fatigue or severe eye irritation along with loss of energy; depending upon the medium he is using. Conversely, Maheki can also expel any matter or energy that has been previously stored or warped by him. This has been used by Maheki to store and expel weapons, in order to instantly equip himself with weapons when needed. Since he can control where he can will form a distortion that will eject the stored matter or energy, he often uses it to absorb elemental attacks and release them back at his opponent(s). Ejection is relatively quicker and much more easier for Maheki to carry out, as he even claims that it puts a lot less stress on his body and requires less concentration, since he does not have to equip his distortions with their infamous "drawing ability". By accessing his dimensional pocket in rapid succession in order to expel items, Maheki can inadvertently create spatial shockwaves; which are essentially ripples in space itself that can shatter nearby objects and disintegrate fragile solid matter, as such, Maheki must ensure that he provides the space-time continuum with enough time to somewhat repair itself. Finally by using the absorption and ejection aspects of his Quirk together on himself, Maheki is able to teleport himself at several times faster than his fastest warping speed; just above 85000 m/s or Mach 247, given that he is able to warp himself over a distance of 1.6 km in less than 0.019 second. This allows him to almost instantly warp to places and travel long distances in a matter of minutes, though it seems like – the maximum distance covered remains the same – as he still requires his eyesight to see where he is warping and as such, he cannot cover any distance more than 6 kilometers in a single warp; forcing himself to warp several times, in order to teleport himself to the correct location. This self-teleportation aspect is achieved by Maheki created two distortions simultaneously and connecting them, using them as a portal of sorts. Maheki can also teleport anything or anyone along with himself, as long as he is physically in contact with the said object or person. It seems that he can also choose to teleport specific parts of one's body that he is touching when he is teleporting himself, allowing him to literally tear them limb from limb, if he so chooses. A caveat of using this teleportation aspect would be the fairly linear direction in which he travels from one portal to another; that is, if the opponent pays enough attention, they might be able to pinpoint Maheki's next location and attack accordingly; given that they are somehow able to outspeed him. Moves *'August Star of Heaven' (天津甕星, Amatsumikaboshi): *'Plain of High Heaven' (高天原, Takamagahara): *'Distinguishing Heavenly Spirit' (別天津神, Kotoamatsukami): *'Heavenly Jeweled Spear' (天沼矛, Amenonuhoko): Overall Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Referred to as a prodigy, Maheki naturally boasts a high IQ of 150 at the age of 16. He is known for his academic excellence and as such, has been at the top of his class for most of his life. He's an expert polyglot, hacker, computer operator and a skilled manipulator, who also aims to become a data engineer. However, he is also recognized for his battle wits and coming up with unorthodox strategies to combat foes on the fly; perhaps, it is this ability to think on his feet that makes him a dangerous opponent. His mental skill was enough to earn him the attention and respect of Shinzui, who formerly worked for the intelligence department. His interest in various subjects and autodidactic mastery in them, ranging from Computer Operation & Hacking, Psychology, Biophysics, Political Science, Linguistics & World History, goes onto show his dedication and sheer intellect; since he became extremely proficient these subjects with minimal assistance by the time he reached the age of 16. Aida, his mother, also mentioned that Maheki has a knack for deception and acting and was able to fool everyone else around him but her. It is also his knowledge and intellect that allowed him to create his own tools such as ー the Shoot Jolt and Hardening Foam, in a matter of months. **'Expert Hacker & Computer Operator': Known for his notorious acts of hacking and taking over his school's computers and security systems as a preteen, Maheki has always displayed a natural flair for computer operation and hacking. Due to having an early access to several computer devices since the young age of 3, Maheki has a deep understanding of complex machines and actively took several classes in computer operation and programming. Over the years, he has been able to hack into criminal databases and even remotely shut down other people's computers; thus starting his own personal crusade on crime, by targeting those who use technology to gain an unfair advantage and rob the general populous. Over the years, his skills with computers have only been more polished. His hacking skills has enabled him to hack the most well-protected systems, guard his own equipment from infiltration; having no track record of having hacked, upload rogue viruses and access security cameras and footage as effective means of surveillance and to aid in him detective work, track signals from other devices. He showed the ability to easily dismiss a Gamma level firewall (used by government agencies) in less than 20 seconds and gain access to their computers at the age of 16; making him something of an unrivaled genius. **'Quadrilingual/Expert Linguist': Maheki was brought up as a bilingual from birth and as such, has always been extremely fluent and proficient in both Japanese and English. However, upon reaching the age of 12, Maheki would go on to develop an active interest in Italian and French; something his father took notice of and hired him the best teachers to teach him just that. In his mid-teens, he started gravitating towards the field of Linguistics and thus, managed to teach himself about language and word production. His fluency in speaking combined with his acting skills has allowed him to befool people into mistaking his nationality. Maheki is also currently learning sign language, in order to expand his communication skills. **'Expert Tactician': **'Expert Cryptographer': *'Leadership': While initially, Maheki lacked self confidence, it is due to his rivalry with and constant support from Drago that Maheki was able to regain his believe in himself and discover his latent skill for leadership. Maheki is a compassionate and strong leader, who is willing to put his own life on the line to save his teammates. This combined with his aptitude for coming up with unorthodox strategies make him a truly effective leader. Even in situations that are out of his comfort zone, he is quick to assume control and lead people to safety. He was also the leader of Team Tokisaku for the Sports Festival, where he was elected as the leader by the members instead of Drahomír. *'Voice Mimicry': He is also quite deft when it comes to mimicking people's voice and speech patterns. Due to him naturally being a very observant person, Maheki can pick up the manner in which a person tends to carry out their conversation in less than 5 minutes. This allows him to pose as other people, if in disguise. He has also used this ability to distract people by calling them out using either their partner(s) or friend(s) voice, in order to create an opening. Though, he does admit that he has troubles perfectly adjusting to the intensity and pitch of a female voice and it does take him a few tries. *'Skilled Artist': Maheki is extremely adept at oil painting and sketching to the degree that he can produce a perfect replica of his subject in a matter of minutes. Though, his paintings seems to be generally inspired by impressionism and symbolism, which is perchance a result of his slightly introverted and thoughtful nature. He is also a skilled poet and is often noted for writing aphoristic elegies and poignant haikus. While not his forte, he is also seen taking pictures of different places with his camera and is generally remarked as a "nature photographer". These traits makes Maheki an extremely artistic person. *'Throwing/Marksmanship': As the Crescent Moon Hero, Maheki has developed several throwing darts that are shaped like crescent moon and is seen regularly training with them on both stationary and moving targets. Maheki displays both accuracy and high precision in his throws. Thanks to his phenomenal eyesight and hand-to-eye-coordination, his teacher's remark that Maheki is bound to hit his target 9/10 times as long as they are within the range of 50 ft. After the U.A. Sports Festival, Maheki used his tactical mind to figure out how to use the angle of ricochet of the dart to hit seemingly impossible targets. *'Bōjutsu Specialist': Maheki's primary approach to close quarters combat is his usage of Bōjutsu or "Staff technique" which he learned from his mother, Aida, when he was in his preteens. Due to intense training and daily practice, Maheki has mastered several spins, blocks, strikes and thrusts; while also mastering basic defense while unarmed against a Bō wielder. Maheki particularly makes the use of his customized Bō which is made of a carbon-fiber titanium-alloy composite and uses it as if it were an extension of his limbs to strike down enemies or block their attacks. Due to the length of his staff, he can also have a greater reach than a typical sword user and as such, is almost always the first person to inflict damage on his opponent(s), especially if they choose to fight him in close quarters, due to his great range advantage. He is seen to be capable of disarming people with his staff as well as intercepting multiple blade strikes from three different criminals at once. After his training with Tempo Devil, Maheki states that he is confident enough to face Drahomír using Truest Rush using his Bōjutsu skills and reflexes alone. Physical Capabilities Nigh-Peak Condition: Though, Maheki has no supernatural physical capabilities and was not born with a Quirk that enhances his body, it is through training under the likes of Tempo Devil and Yakedo and diet that he has been able to achieve what can be arguably described as the near pinnacle of human physical prowess. He is fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being of his stature and age to be without being considered superhuman. His status as a non-augmented human comes from Saiko's comment about his speed, agility and strength, where he describes it as "very impressive, yet very human". This physical prowess is a result of his mental discipline and his dedicated training regimen. It is also revealed that, he was trained by his father, Jūhei Tokisaku; another Pro-Hero, who further put him under strict diet and biofeedback treatments. *'Nigh-Enhanced Speed': Maheki has shown himself to be fast enough to escape a collapsing building as well as the ability to catch up to Yakedo Gesui; with Yakedo being one of the fastest professional human sprinters to ever exist who do not use their Quirk to gain an advantage. On several occasions, Maheki has demonstrated his speed to be at the peak of human potential without any enhancement. This speed also extends to his swimming ability, as he is able to swim with a constant speed of 7 miles per hour or 6.08 knots and can maintain this speed for over 28 seconds. On foot, he is able to reach speeds above 32 miles per hour, making him much faster than average humans and most competing athletes. His top speed has been calculated to be around 36 mph or 57.9 km/h and this speed could further increase and enter the domain of "enhanced speed" when he is put under the effects of adrenaline secretion. Shinzui measured his striking speed to be somewhere between the range of 21.8-22.5 m/s. This speed combined with his reaction time and agility makes it quite hard for people to get a hit on him. Due to his agility and dexterity, he is also capable of making sharp turns while maintaining this speed without risking slipping or injuring himself. In addition, he is able to easily keep up with a non-enhanced Drahomír. *'Peak Stamina': Maheki has displayed the ability to run for over 6.5 kilometers before finally losing his breath. Not only has he trained his body to resist and fight off the effects of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles better, but it has also been noted that due to his constant training, these chemicals are now released by his body at a slower rate. This even allows him to exert himself at his peak capacity for just over 70 minutes, before finally showing a significant drop in ability. It has also been noted that he requires a relatively less amount of time to recover his lost stamina, as long as he is presented with the right kind of diet. *'Peak Human Endurance': Maheki's endurance is at the very limit of human potential without being enhanced or supernatural. This endurance has allowed him to hold his breath underwater for a period of 6 minutes and 18 seconds and live off in Mount Bukō without supplies for four days. His tolerance for pain and physical stress is truly astounding, as he was able to stay calm, even after being kidnapped and beaten up. During his training, he was also able to control his urge to sleep and unbearable thirst; forcing himself to train for three more hours straight instead. As seen during his confrontation with Yakedo, he was able to shake off being stabbed in his thigh with relative ease. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': Maheki's agility is borderline superhuman and as such, is much greater than that of a human athlete. He is extremely skilled in gymnastics and acrobatics and this acrobatic prowess is reflected in his fighting style, which revolves around the ideology "move more, get hit less". Maheki possesses flexibility, balance, and bodily coordination that borders on nigh-perfection and is able to pull off a double aerial cartwheel effortlessly followed by a sequence of back handsprings with relative ease. His sense of equilibrioception is seen as he is able to balance himself with one hand (a quasi-handstand) for over a minute as well as land on his feet perfectly after performing a triple full twist. His agility combined with his reflexes has allowed him to dodge three throwing knives hurled at him. Maheki is able to react to situations that a normal human being would not be able to. Upon being tested, it was found out that he is able to react to a visual stimulus in 0.024 seconds, to an audio stimulus in less than 0.016 seconds and in 0.014 seconds he can react to a tactile stimulus. This means that Maheki can dodge a bullet from a gun with a muzzle velocity of 344 m/s at a distance of 8.25 meters; explaining why he can react to Shinzui's movements. These reflexes are also what allows him to react to strikes from Drahomír using his Truest Rush ability and intercept them with his staff. **'Enhanced Dexterity': Maheki has a huge degree of precise control over his muscles, which presents him with a high level of physical finesse and graceful movement. Maheki's "clumsiness" for most of the part, was a result of his lack of confidence and not his actual dexterity. As seen, he is able to balance himself well on uneven and even slippery surfaces with ease. This dexterity is also somewhat seen when he was juggling six balls at once just to entertain his team. *'Peak Human Sight': Maheki possesses extraordinary eyesight. His eyes are more acute than normal humans due to his him possessing higher number of rod receptors and having much deeper fovea; which gives him both an enhanced night vision and a 25/10 vision. His flawless sight along with his "throwing" skills allows him to perfectly aim his targets without even looking. This even allows him to make use of his Crescent Moon Bolts to strike down multiple foes at once with relative ease. *'Advanced Durability': As a result of his diet, training and regular exercises, Maheki has a stronger and much more developed muscular and skeletal structure along with a more elastic and slightly denser skin. This in theory, grants him a durability that is somewhat greater than that of a regular human or a human athlete who is at the beginning or even the intermediate stage of their training; this is further being backed up by Maheki's relatively quick recovery time, after being injured. It has been noted that this advanced durability in conjunction with his hero uniform grants him low-levels of enhanced durability. *'Strength level': Maheki while not intimidating or a power lifter, does possess respectable athletic strength. While not his forte, he is able to overpower most kids of his age with his sheer strength; given that they do not possess a superhuman Quirk. He is capable of supporting and lifting a weight of up to 215 lbs or 97.5 kg. This athletic strength also extends to his legs and as such, with a small run, he is able to cross a distance of over 27 feet; though, this feat fails to take his speed and exceptional agility into account. After his training with Tempo Devil, he was able to generate a striking force of 135 Newtons with an almost effortless quick jab; due to his arm weighing about 1.8 kg. However, Maheki can generate forces up to 2340 N or 528.3 lbf of force with his punches at his peak. Equipment Relationships Tokisaku Family Jūhei (Father)= |-| Aida (Mother)= Seimei Juryoku Class 2-B, U.A. Drahomír Mușat Quotes Trivia * Maheki (間壁, Maheki) literally means "space wall" or "Space barrier", while Tokisaku (時裂く, Tokisaku) translates to "to tear time". **Thus his name loosely translates to "space barrier that tears up time". Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training